Kelrunil Felfang
|Branch = |Service = Unknown. |Rank = Commander |Unit = Fel & Steel Regiment, Stormwind City Guard|Commands = Fel & Steel Regiment|Battles = |Awards = }} ''"Now Free of magic, my arrow fly's true" ''-Lord Commander Kelrunil Felfang Lord-Commander Kelrunil Felfang was the Commanding Officer of the Fel & Steel Regiment and the current commander of the Spell & Steel Guard, he was once an accomplished warlock though he has turned away from his dark path and embraced the light once more. He served the Stormwind Guard as an expert on fel and cultist activities, of which he is responsible for investigating. Outside the guard, he also had work as a Fel Engineer and has invented a number of fel-based items though he is unable to continue such practices. His titles include the Broken Wolf of Gilneas, Former-Commander of the Fel & Steel Regiment and Fel Engineer, Father of the Fel-Forged Draenei, and Creator of the Fel-Cog, Shade-Cog, Void-Cog and the Light-Cog. He is the son of Dorthian Felfang and Rena Felfang. He is also a descendant of Velthoria Felfang the infamous Green Fire Magus. Kelrunil was an expert in summoning and binding and used to excel in the destructive forces of Fel Fire, he had temporarily recentered his focus on re-learning the holy arts of healing before his death and subsequent rebirth. Though hardly trusted due to his past he pushes on hoping to find a better world of peace and order...through whatever means he deems necessary. His commission and nobility came from King Greymane for the resolution of the Rebellion in Gilneas. Physical Apperance Kelrunil appears to be your standard Black furred Worgen, Until he either removed his armor or you look into his glowing red eyes. On his decently muscled body not even a strand of fur is misplaced or dirty, something he remembers from being taught how to care for himself by his old teacher. The only feature that mars his silky soft midnight black fur are a series of Illdari runes that were once designed to contain the Fel inside of his blood now prevent him from ever being corrupted in such away again When not wearing the standard Silver and Blue Standard issue Armor of the Stormwind city guard tends to prefer a more hunterish appearance, which is perhaps a clue to his past. In his right hand he used to hold his Family staff Mordanas, Felfangs Fury, Taken by his ancestor in the First war and handed down ever since, It looks much different than any staff borne by any Warlock before, being made of pure Fel fire that seethes like it wants nothing more than to destroy a city since his own purification he has prayed and poured light energy into the dark staff and has since been able to turn it into a tool for the light. Other warlocks would sense a Fel presence on him even though he was turned away from it, around his neck there is a blood red gem hung on a chain, it seems to scream from pain and torment as well as pure hatred, Personality Kelrunil has an odd personality, He treats those higher than him like holy gods who can do nothing wrong but those below him much like pawns or children. He does not mean to do this of course, just a product of his training as a warlock that reflects even now that he has been redeemed and reborn. He is taken more often as caring man who will stop at nothing to protect that which he believes in even if that leads to more trouble than he needs to or means to get into. Those under his care are often treated and looked on as his children much to their protest. His once-unknown past made it hard to exactly pin what made Kelrunil such an odd man who has an easy time understanding what makes people tick but has no inclination to allow people to do the same. History Early life Kelrunil's earliest memory before visting the mindshifter is of him waking up in chains beside the other new Worgen, He automatically assumed that the trauma had wiped his memory clean and went along his way. He assisted in the Battle of Gilneas against the Forsaken unleashing powerful attacks of fire though on the outlines instead of the actual battle...what he at the time assumed was normal fire. When he heard Liam Greymane, a short but good friend of Kelrunil's, died at Sylvanas' hand his true nature was released. He let out a earth shattering howl that released a huge wave of Fel Fire that tore apart the Forsaken and their machines. He looked at the carnage that a single scream had released he understood what he had to do...He had to find a teacher, Unlike other warlocks he decided to steal a Grimoire and risk summoning an Eredar to teach him how to use the power in his blood rather than have a mortal lie to him. He summoned the Eredar Tolina who, with much coercion and threatening, taught the Worgen everything she knew in the Destruction and Demonology schools. Armed with the knowledge he needed he laughed and incinerated her body, trapping her demonic essence in his pendant which he wears to this day. Having the knowledge and power he needed to protect himself he left the rest of the Worgen to board the ships to Darnassus while he wondered off to find a purpose. His Fathers Journal Kelrunil had wandered for years, solving minor issues and banishing demons along his way until he ran across a man who claimed to know Kelrunil's father, This was how he learned his Surname; Felfang. The man directed him to a Cultist's lair who was using the Journal of Dorthian Felfang to summon and bind incredibly strong demons to attack Stormwind and Ironforge. Stepping to the mouth of the Cave Kelrunil considered sending a wave of Fel fire down into it and get rid of them once and for all...instead he went down and surgically killed every one of the Cultists and retrieving his journal, this he gained even more knowledge and power being able to summon even more power from the Fel Energy his father had sunk into the Leather bound journal while writing in it. Mordanas, Felfang's Fury The great staff had been passed down in the Felfang line down since Velthoria Felfang had stolen it from a powerful orc warlock...the magus didnt know which one, The staff began to burn away at Velthoria while he held it, The Magus kept a journal of the process and this prompted his own son to become a warlock and take up the weapon. Kel's Grandfather had made more leaps and bound in discovering exactly what Mordanas was and could do. Kel's father had finally broken the code and found out exactly what powered the staff known to few as Felfang's Fury, It was born from the Flames of Argus and powered by the thousands of mortal and demon souls it has burnt away and absorbed, possibly making it one of the best focusing tools and power sources a warlock could own. Kelrunil was sent on a long journey to find the staff buried under a waterfall, apparently put there by his father to prevent the legion from ever finding it again. Mordanas,Felfang's Redemption Once he was purified he found the presence of the staff revolting, seeking to keep the family relic in desperation he prayed, using he reborn powers over the light to pour the energy in for nearly a week straight, he slowly exorcised every demonic soul inside of the staff and the flames of argus erupted into a holy conflagration before settling into a subtle glow. Mordanas along with his new found power taught him that no one, even the powers of the twisting nether itself was above redemption Tiriosh Parn, The Felfang's Truth When he finally realized what magic had twisted him into he picked up swordsmanship and named his sword Tiriosh Parn. A blade that symbolized his inner truth The Aftermath-Fel Engineering After Kelrunil had retrieved his Family staff, he decided that to wait his days out he would turn to one of the more...explosive professions out there. Engineering, after spending years yelling at gnomes and dwarves about missing shipments and tools he attempted what very few outside of the legion were willing to...Mix Fel and Normal engineering to work in unison. The Fel-Cog It was through even more years experimenting he came up with the Fel-Cog, a hybrid Demon-Machine that would obey and execute his orders perfectly. He remembered how his laugh of victory echoed through Ironforge that night, when his first Fel-Cog had came to life. He quickly set to making more and more until he had enough that they began to be able to repair and make others of their own kind. Now a self sustaining factory Kelrunil uses his Fel-Cog to make even more of his experiments. The Shade-Cog Wanting to find a better way to power his machines he went to Dalaran and dug into the arcane arts, he ended up hopelessly lost and ran into a mage by the name of Venessa. She helped him work out exactly how to use his magic to power arcane machines like the Sin'dorei do. He simply had to enscribe soul locks on the core to prevent the humanoid soul from escaping and causing trouble. Later this was proven to be harmful to creatures of the void that he had tried to imprison them in, it was back to the drawing board for him. The Void-Cog After seeing the failure of the Shade-Cog to be able to contain the creatures of the void he deemed that cultists would be using to evade capture he needed to come up with a machine that would be able to render them in status. Luckily the answer to his solution had waltzed into his office the day he founded the Fel & Steel Regiment, An Unknown Ren'Dorei Frost Void mage who was experimenting on things among the same lines, she gave him what she called her "Black Ice" A void infused piece of ice that would prevent void creatures from leaving it once put in, He immediately made the adjustments and voila the Void-Cog the third Cog Clan was born. The Light-Cog After he was purified and more lucid he found that the Fel-Cog no longer worked, he began to disassemble them only to find that the bindings that held the demonic souls were no longer working. He had a sudden idea, he rewrote the enchantments and imbued every one with a tiny bit of the light and the Fourth Cog Clan was born to work along side the others. Before the Fel Before the horrible ritual the had seemingly damned him to a dark path he was a priest of the holy word, serving in the Gilneas Army as a battle medic being adept in calling the light to both heal his allies and smite his foes. He spent many a year preforming the exact same routine, go to the cathedral in the morning for his daily prayer before reporting in for the day and spending hours upon hours tending to the wounded from training or battle afterwards he simply returned to the cathedral for his evening prayer and returning home. He had become predictable...and that was his downfall, A coven of warlocks had watched the young priest grow in the light, being able to heal more and more every day occasionally even bringing them back from the dead. One day this predictability had doomed him, on his way home from evening prayer he was hit over the head with a mug and gagged before being dragged into the sewers underneath. The people who had taken him called themselves the Shadowmaw Coven and told him they were only going to preform an experiment. The Coven beat him until his will was broken and he was unable to call on the light to sustain him any longer. Then their real work began, a ritual that poured Fel into him infusing his being with the dark magic. Before they were able to transform him into a demon they were interrupted by a Feral worgen that tore most of the Coven apart before they were able to put it down only to find Kelrunil had escaped, The Broken Wolf of Gilneas was loose. After the Fel More recently Kel had seen how his work had been disrupted by his own usage of the dark magic, reports flowed over his desk about complaints of his open of being part of the guard while still using the Fel, they called for suspension or even the disbanding of the Fel and Steel regiment. In his eyes he only saw one path, to toss himself at the mercy of the Church and beg for them to purify him of what even he saw as a taint. To his luck a few members were in attendance and were willing to help him, among them was Sabrina Dawnstrider ,Koah Johnson and Niklos Adamant with their help the Fel was pushed out of his being and replaced by his natural power over the light. Death Kelrunil had unfortunately passed away mere months after his redemption after forcing his body to accept the power of a Valkyr to save one of his guards, Corporal Selene De'Brayvion. Re-birth Awoken from the grave by a unknown force. Kelrunil has sought out old allies and new to hunt down those who left him for dead and find out what really happened. Beware...The Broken Wolf comes Years Later he had turned into a twisted creature by the dark powers of the Void. He had killed many he called friends during his small time in a mercenary band before he once again had to turn to the Church of the Holy Light to rid him of the dark corruption, though not of his own volition this time. Once purged he understood the truth of why the Fel & Steel Regiment existed and rushed back to Stormwind to find an old flame and put a final end to magic Military Service and Awards Kelrunil has a total of eleven awards, including the Gilnean Cross of Valor. He has served in several battles and wars, of which are represented in the ribbons below. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Worgen Category:Priests